Trouble in Seattle
by bwm28
Summary: The Cranes, Tracy, Claire, Hiro, Noah, Peter, and Nathan must stop a great evil in the city that is being done by Sylar and an unknown villain.
1. Chapter 1

I thought that I would write a crossover with one of my favourite superpowered shows. I do not own the rights to these shows nor am I a creator of any of them.

The story takes place after "Villains" and a few months before "Fugitives" and will reveal a Crane secret. The story will be funny and then become serious for the main plot:

(Seattle, Frasier's apartment. Frasier answers the door and Marty is sitting down at the breakfast table and Niles and Daphne arrive to find two more places at the table)

Frasier: Good morning Niles!

Niles: Good morning Frasier! (Finds two more places at the table)

Niles: Why are there two more places?

Frasier: Oh, dad and Is girlfriends spent the night.

Daphne: Oh oh, I've always been hoping to meet these mysterious girlfriends for a while, but you refused to allow us to meet them.

Marty: Well, our girlfriends have really been through a lot and we figured it was time that you met them.

Marty: My girlfriend is a cheerleader from a town in California called Coste Verde, but she's originally from Texas. A lot of sad and terrible things happened to her there and will just leave it at that. We've been seeing each other for about 6 months now and I'm just glad that I've been able to convince her to come to Seattle to see me.

Frasier: My girlfriend is a triplet. She just recently found out about this and until this time she thought that she was an only child. One of her sisters just passed away recently in New Orleans leaving behind a nephew. It's been really hard on the nephew. Oh here she is now, good morning Tracy!

(Tracy comes from the bedroom area and gives Frasier a kiss on the mouth before sitting at the table)

Frasier: Did you sleep well?

Tracy: Yes I did, and it's always a wonderful sleep with you (Frasier smiles)

Marty: Oh here comes my girlfriend now, good morning Claire!

(Claire also comes from the bedroom area and gives Marty a kiss on the mouth before sitting at the breakfast area)

Marty: Did you sleep well?

Claire: Yes I did and it was a great sleep that I haven't had in a while. Are the waffles ready yet?

Marty: Almost! (the waffle-maker dings) ahh, they just finished (Marty and Claire enter the kitchen to get the waffles and the others talk among themselves)

Niles: Whoa! Did you see how gorgeous she is, I mean whoa!

Frasier: Yeah Niles, I did see that and I agree; she's just as gorgeous as Tracy here (they both kiss and Marty and Claire return with waffles, coffee, and tea).

Marty: So are ready to go to the aquarium today Claire?

Claire: Yes, I always love to go to them.

Marty: alright everyone, eat up, cause we've a big day ahead of us.

(The aquarium; Marty and Claire are looking at the whales)

Marty: Man, it's beautiful to see so many whales out there and to learn about so much.

Claire: I know, I've always had a great fascination. I even used such an excuse to go and find my real mother when I lived in Texas.

Marty: Well, I'm glad you did before she passed away.

Claire: Thanks, baby (they kiss and suddenly a familiar face shows up)

Peter: Claire, what are you doing here, you told us you were going to visit your boyfriend

Claire: This is my boyfriend, Marty Crane of Seattle, he's a retired police officer

Peter: Oh my apologies, I didn't think her boyfriend was someone so developed and handsome

Marty: Well, I guess I better work on my young studily self the next time then

Claire: I'm sorry uncle Peter, but Marty and I have to go and tour some more.

Peter: Understood, I'm meeting your father here soon, there's some kind of trouble going on and he needs my help.

Marty: What kind of trouble, I think I can help.

Peter: Sorry old timer, but this is something that I'm sure you can't help with even though you used to be a cop and since your hip.

Marty: Hey listen sonny boy, I maybe developed and I may have a cane, but that doesn't mean that I'm out of the game yet.

(Claire's laughing at the whole argument)

Peter: What do you mean? (Marty then extends his arms and a few fireballs and electro currents are at their ready; Peter is shocked; and Marty lays down his arms and his abilities seize)

Marty: I have a trilingual ability I that I can throw both fire and electricity at the same time or just one. I also have regenerative abilities like your niece, which means I'm going to be around for a long time.

Peter: Oh, my definite apologizes, I guess your not some old cardigan wearing cranky cluck after all. You're actually someone.

Marty: That's right! Don't you forget it.

Claire: C'mon Marty, let's go and leave this old cranky cluck waiting for my father.

(Marty and Claire leave the area and Peter is still waiting for Noah to show up)

(KACL radio station; Frasier arrives at his booth prepared to air his psychiatric radio show and is joined by Roz Dole his producer whose in an excited mood)

Roz: Oh Frasier, you won't believe what's going on today and whose showing up!

Frasier: Who?

Roz: Senator Nathan Petrelli; I've been hearing so much about him and I hear he's single and easy to get a date out of.

Frasier: Roz, I'm sure that Senator womanizer has a lot more better things to do then chase gitty ****** women like yourself.

Roz: Well, thanks a lot Fraiser!

Frasier: Ok, maybe now you can explain the reason for his visit. I mean the guy has been through a lot. He got shot in Texas a while ago only to live again and go through a bunch of changes. What kind of business would he have with our radio station.

Roz: I heard that he's starting to make political speeches to make way for the next presidential election and he's going to make a few pitches here.

Frasier: Oh, a primary before the official primary, what will these politicians think of next?

Roz: Fine, be that way! I for one am excited and ready to give him a backrub.

Frasier: Well good luck on that! Are we ready for the show?

Roz: Yep, we go on the air in 20 seconds (the phone rings in the booth)

Roz: Hello! Okay, I'll tell him. Frasier that was the station manager, the show is delayed because Nathan has arrived and he's coming to our booth.

Frasier: What, Petrelli is coming here?

Roz: Yes!

(Frasier and Roz go back out into the hallway and are quickly met by Nathan)

Frasier: Senator Petrelli!

Nathan: Nathan please!

Roz: I'm Roz Dole and I must say it's an honour to meet you.

Nathan: Well, the honour is mine Roz! Dr. Crane

Frasier: Frasier, please!

Nathan: Frasier, can you answer me a question please?

Frasier: Sure!

Nathan: Why is my daughter dating your father?

Frasier: Excuse me?

Nathan: Why is my daughter Claire dating your father? Her other father, Noah, and I are really wondering this?

Frasier: Well, I don't know; I've only met Claire a few weeks ago and she never told me about her family.

Nathan: Well, we don't really care who she's seeing because she had a boyfriend in the past that was really dorky and didn't really seem to work out for her. We believe that your father and Claire have a chance.

Frasier: Well, that's good and Claire did tell me about West and he did seem like a dork in my opinion.

Nathan: Good, I'm glad that we can agree on something! Roz can I see you before I move on?

Roz: Sure!

(Frasier re-enters the booth to do other paperwork)

Nathan: I think your a really good looking women. Here's my phone number and hotel room number. Meet me there tonight.

Roz: You are on Nathan, I'll be ready before you!

(Roz and Nathan both go their separate ways)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

(KACL station, during the last 30 minutes of Frasier's radio show)

Frasier: Well Seattle, it's coming to another close for the day on our show and if there are any people out there that have any further problems please call in. Roz, do we have anymore calls?

Roz: We have someone on line 4 whose having real problems.

Frasier: Hello caller, I'm listening.

Caller: Frasier, it's your dad and Claire, hold on.

Claire: Frasier, listen your father and I are lost. We're trying to get to the convention centre to see my other father and we took the wrong subway. How can we get to the centre from Edwards Street.

Frasier: Well first of all, this is a show about serious issues, not traffic directions.

Marty: C'mon Fraise, it would really help us out.

Frasier: Oh, alright! take the subway from Edwards and get off at Moose station, then take a cab from there to the centre because it's a few blocks away.

Marty: Thanks Frasier! Senator Petrelli is going to really be excited to see his daughter there.

Frasier: Yes, yes, aren't we all going to be excited to see him (Frasier disconnects the call).

Frasier: Okay, Seattle remember to please call in about serious issues affecting your life please. Roz do we have anymore callers?

Roz: We have Gabriel who just arrived in town and is concerned about his hunger.

Frasier: Okay, put him through (Frasier presses Sylar's call button).

Frasier: Hello Gabriel, I'm listening!

Sylar: The hunger, I, I can't control it and I don't want too.

Frasier: Okay, can you specify this hunger your talking about?

Sylar: well, it's a real major one and I make these really weird, strange, funny looking faces all the time when it's activated.

Frasier: Okay, so do you do this when a particular kind of food comes around?

Sylar: Oh yes, I'm getting that craving now for my meal.

Frasier: Okay, what we have to do is hold off our cravings with will power because then our bodies know to control.

Sylar: I think I'll try that because I'm really craving that great meal right now.

Frasier: And what meal would that be?

Sylar: Pizza with olives, pepperoni, and anchovies.

Fraiser: You eat that on a pizza?

Sylar: Yes I do! I always have silly looking faces when I have that hunger and I have one of those silly faces on my face now.

Frasier: Okay, Gabriel! Get that ridiculous looking face off your face now and look normal.

Sylar: Okay!

Frasier: Good! now once you order your meal, don't keep that silly looking face on yourself cause you'll attract attention to yourself and nobody wants that.

Gabriel: Yeah, I think I'll do that and see if that will control the hunger.

Frasier: Now, I hear your making some progress.

Gabriel: Thank you, and my friends call my Sylar.

Frasier: Alright then! Have a good day Sylar (Frasier hangs up the call and the show ends)

(Roz enters the booth)

Roz: Oh man am I glad that the show is over and I have my date with Nathan tonight.

Frasier: Oh Roz! I'm sure there are hundreds of women in this city that want to be in your place tonight.

Roz: I know, I'm the best one there is.

(Seattle Convention Centre, main ballroom; Nathan is at the podium and Marty and Claire are off to the side)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Senator Nathan Petrelli (a loud applause and Nathan takes the podium)

Nathan: Thank You! Thank You! Before I begin I must say that it's a great pleasure to be here in Seattle to begin these early political speeches (more applause from the audience)

Nathan: Thank You! I just wanted to say that I plan to run for president possibly in the near future and I wanted to say today, that I'm the most handsomest politician out there today (more applause)

Nathan: Yes, I'm the only handsome person out there and in the US and everyone desires me. I'm going to make sure that I'm the most desirable because that's who I am. So take a look I'm the most desirable person out there and no women can resist me. I have to go now because I have a date tonight and for all you women out there, I know that you wish it were you tonight. Good Day! (more applause and Nathan leaves)

(The Centre hallway; Marty and Claire are waiting for Nathan)

Claire: I can't believe my father said that, he isn't the only handsomest person in the world.

Marty: I know (he shows Claire a bottle of glue and Nathan starts to come on his way to his limo)

Nathan: Oh Claire and Marty how are you guys? I got a lot of running to do.

Marty: Oh were great Nathan (Marty quickly drops a few drops of glue onto Nathan's shoes)

Nathan: That's good! See you later (he turns away and suddenly hits the ground) AHHHHH! (he gets up only to have his feet stuck to the ground)

Claire and Marty: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! (reporters are in the process of taking photos of the whole incident)

Nathan: I can't believe this (Nathan takes his pants off and walks in his underwear and socks, everyone around continues to laugh and take photos).

Marty: I guess your not the most handsomest guy in the US right now.

Nathan: I'm going to get you back for this, I mean it (he walks out to his limo in his suit and socks and underwear).

(Back at Frasier's apartment; Marty, Claire, Frasier, and Tracy are in the hot tub enjoying a Cary Grant film)

Marty: This is the best part of this film, I really enjoy it.

Claire: Me too!

Marty: Well, this is one of the best things to do after the fun we had today.

Claire: I Know (she grins at Marty and continues to watch the movie)

Tracy: When's dinner going to be ready?

Frasier: Oh it will be ready shortly, the butler and maid will be here soon.

(The meal shows up and it's duck o'laronge with red wine and biscuits; Niles and Daphne are serving it)

Frasier: Oh this duck o'laronge is great!

Claire: Yeah, it's the best I've ever had!

Tracy: Same here!

Marty: Yeah, hey Niles more wine please.

Niles: Oh course sire, anything else?

Marty: No, that's enough! Bet you wish you didn't get goated into making dinner again right?

Niles: Yeah, funny!

Daphne: Yeah, funny!

(After dinner, Niles and Daphne take the plates back to the kitchen and the others continue to watch the movie).

Marty: How does that feel? (he gives Claire a relaxing backrub).

Claire: Oh, that feels good, mmmmmmm (she lays back into Marty's chest and closes her eyes).

Frasier: How does that feel? (he does the same to Tracy).

Tracy: Oh that feels good too (she lays back into Frasier's chest and closes her eyes).

(Nathan's hotel room; Roz has just arrived)

Nathan: Ah Roz c'mon in!

Roz: Whoa Nathan, I can't believe that Marty and your own daughter pulled such a stunt on you at your press conference.

Nathan: Well, their just jealous cause they've come to realize that no one can compete against me in the looks section.

Roz: Right you are! So what do we do now?

Nathan: Well, I ordered up so champagne, Dom Perignon! The best there is.

Roz: Oh I love that!

Nathan: but first, were going to take a little tour.

Roz: What kind of tour?

Nathan: One that you'll remember and don't tell anyone about this?

Roz: Tell them what? (Nathan takes hold of Roz and flies them both in the room)

Roz: What the, Nathan are we?

Nathan: Roz, shut up! (They both fly out the window and into the skies of Seattle)

Roz: Ahhhh, is this real?

Nathan: Yes it is Roz, and were going to have a great tour! (they fly around the Seattle space needle, KACL radio station, and then take a peek into Frasier's apartment).

Nathan: Oh jeez, Claire and Marty are really intimate in that hot tub, dammit!

Roz: Oh hot tubs and movies are no romantic scene compared to this flying.

Nathan: I know, think we should get their attention.

Roz: No, let's move on and let those 4 have fun in the sack tonight!

Nathan: Yeah, I'm more better there! (they fly away and back to the hotel)

Roz: So you can fly, that's awesome!

Nathan: Yes, and my daughter Claire can heal herself.

Roz: You mean she's immortal?

Nathan: Yes!

Roz: Whoa! I guess this is some crazy universe we live in (Roz opens her hands and electricity flows through them)

Roz: I have the ability to send electro current through things!

Nathan: So what does that mean?

Roz: It means get into that bed right now because I'm not done with you yet.

Nathan: You got it baby!

(They both go to bed) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

(Coste Verde California; two days later; Marty has accompanied Claire back home for a cheerleading competition before they both return to Seattle the following day)

(Bennet household; Marty and Claire are making breakfast for Sandra and Lyle and they're sitting down to eat)

Sandra: So Marty, your a retired policemen?

Marty: Yes I am, I spent over 30 years on the beat with Seattle PD.

Claire: And he still has time to charm and seduce a wonderful woman (she gives a small giggle and smile back to Marty and Marty returns the smile).

Marty: I understand your husband Noah has seen his days of action and is still walking a beat.

Sandra: Oh you can say that; he's always working and out chasing down some kind of serious threat. I don't know really what's going on from time to time.

Marty: I know those feelings.

(Suddenly comes in with Marty's dog Eddie and they are both begging for food)

Sandra: Lyle, did you feed and Marty's dog Eddie.

Lyle: No, I was to busy to see the awkwardness of Claire's boyfriend.

Claire: Oh Lyle, lay off' go feed the dogs.

Lyle: Okay!

(Lyle feeds and Eddie and returns to the table)

Lyle: So Marty, do you have a powers?

Marty: Yes I do.

(Marty stands up and holds out his hands causing both fire and electricity to appear; he then lowers his hands and sits back down)

Marty: I have a triple ability in that I can throw both fire and electricity at the same time. I also regenerate like your sister Claire; so were both going to be around for a long time.

Claire: hmm hmmm (she smiles and gives him a love glare before continuing to eat)

(Once the meal is finished and they clean up the kitchen, Claire is coming down the stairs in her cheerleader outfit)

Marty: So are you ready?

Claire: Yeah baby; we're going to win the competition!

(Coste Verde High; football field; the cheerleading team is preparing for the competition and everyone on the team has their eye's beaming on Marty)

Cheerleader#1: hey Claire; did you notice that guy in the stands. Oh he is developed in years, but man, he's so gorgeous. I would ask him out soon.

Cheerleader#2: Yeah, I noticed that too, man he's so hot!

Claire: Well, Jen and Lisa; I'm sorry to have to tell you, but he's spoken for. He's my boyfriend, Marty Crane from Seattle.

Jen and Lisa: Oh Claire; you are so lucky, to have such a hot hunk boyfriend (they continue to drull as they continue to practice.

(Once the competition begins, it's a success; Claire climbs to the top and does a quick back flip from the top of the pyramid the team forms and this wins them the competition)

Marty: Oh Claire, you were great!

Claire: I know! (they kiss)

Marty: So are you ready to return to Seattle?

Claire: You bet baby! (They leave the field glaring and smiling at each other with their arms around each other heading back to their car an en route to the airport).


End file.
